


Angels Fall First

by Leo_nim



Category: VIXX
Genre: Angst, Historical, M/M, Mild Smut, Romance, Short One Shot, War
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-18
Updated: 2017-01-18
Packaged: 2018-09-18 09:41:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9378938
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leo_nim/pseuds/Leo_nim
Summary: Needed elsewhere to remind us of the shortness of our time.Tears laid for them. Tears of love, tears of fear.Bury my dreams, dig up my sorrows.Oh, Lord why the angels fall first?- Nightwish





	

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on AFF but I wanted to get started here AO3 for future fics so I first thought I should transfer fics I don't want to get lost :)  
> Basically putting my works on both sites for safety measures ^3^

Even if the roars of battle have died down, Taekwoon could still hear the whiz of it in his ears. The air held a metallic scent, almost sweet with a hint of decaying. 

Every step he took ended up soaking his already mud covered boots with bloody grime. What had previously been a green field of grass was now a red sea of dead bodies. Many of them which he had shared a drink with just a few nights before. But all traces of life in them were now gone. It felt unreal to him.

He looked around at the survivors, the war heroes to be. And then at all they had lost. It made him nauseous.

He managed to catch a glimpse of Wonsik.

Wonsik who always made them laugh with his antiques, who always comforted them in their homesickness, who encouraged the soldiers when the victory seemed only a foreign and forgotten dream

Wonsik who had bravely lead the first charge on the approaching enemy.

Hakyeon was hunched over his body, desperately grieving. Sanghyuk, the youngling as Hakyeon had called him, stood behind him crestfallen.

A gurgling cough made Taekwoon turn his head around, his blood turning cold in his veins when he spotted the source.

An image of soft eyes and a warm and handsome smile with dimples digging into cheeks. He could almost hear the deep and joyous laughter from somewhere.

He was barely recognizable, blood oozing from a deep cut across his face. But Taekwoon knew those eyes. He had stared deeply into them a few nights before, the night when they had been drinking together. The night when they had shared bed, exchanged kisses and promises of an eternity together. The night when they had entrusted themselves and their bodies completely to each other.

Moans filled with emotions and movements created by overwhelming passion had connected them in a close bond, tied together by body and soul. Names and words had escaped their lips out of fondness and infinite love.

Taekwoon crouched down and hoisted Hongbin's upper body into his arms. Hongbin's otherwise warm skin felt like ice when Taekwoon's touched it. The only warmth came from the sticky blood erupting through a gash stretched out over his torso. Hongbin's frightened orbs searched almost blindly for his, the impending death stealing his ability to focus them.

While ghosting his fingers over Taekwoon's ribs, Hongbin had asked that night, what would Taekwoon do if Hongbin died. It had been more out of curiosity than concern.

Hongbin tried to speak but to no avail. Taekwoon hushed him while tears poured down his cheeks, dripping down onto Hongbin's face.

He held him close like that, stroking his hair, speaking sweet words of heartbroken admiration while Hongbin's heartbeat slowed to a stop and his eyes lost their spark.

Taekwoon let out a shaky breath while he held Hongbin's body closer. Moans of sorrow escaped his lips while the surroundings were more silent than ever. 

"I'd die with you."


End file.
